criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bullet's Motive
A Bullet's Motive is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of the game. It is the twelfth case of Rosenoque and also the fifth case in Memorial Avenue. Plot Following the Guardian Angel's taunt toward Major Lucas and the player, Leigh Tempest informed them of a gunshot heard at the district's war museum. Despite Major's fallout in the last case, he confidently told Chief Ernest that he would assist the player in going to the war museum. When they got there, they found war veteran Erik Shields's body draped over an angel statue with a bullet wound in his heart, pointing out that most likely the Guardian Angel was the one behind this murder. The detectives suspected cabaret dancer Darina Lombardi since she was a witness to hearing the gunshot. They also suspected Vanessa Clark, who had given the war medal to the victim when he had retired and journalist Kendra Currant when her article on the seiral killer was found. Soon Jacob Wilson told the detectives that a gun was missing from the war museum's armory display. They found Hunter Whitehawk's DNA on the armory's broken lock, casting suspicions on him despite his claim of viewing the weaponry only. They also found Brice Christmas's wallet on the scene. They later found out that the victim made other people believe that Darina was a horrible person, "selling" her body in the cabaret. They also found a camera recording an disagreement between Vanessa and Erik about how the war veterans should have more recognition in the city. Soon, the detectives found out that Kendra was about to post a scandalous article concerning the victim's death. Kendra was soon stopped but she told the detectives that she was tired of the town and she believed that the Guardian Angel was the best thing that happened in the town alongside the Arsonist. Brice was discovered to have been adopted by the victim and Hunter was caught writing about the victims of the serial killer in a fictional novel where they all died. Despite Kendra's attempts to publish her articles, the clues were put together and Hunter Whitehawk was accused of the murder of Erik Shields. After Major told Hunter of all of the clues that marked him as the killer, Hunter broke down crying, saying that he didn't want to do it. Major, confused, asked him what he meant and Hunter explained that he was threatened by the Guardian Angel to kill Erik or to lose his life, exposing Hunter as a victim of the Angel. Judge Brighton asked Hunter in court if he could name the serial killer, which he named as pharmacist Brice Christmas. For his testimony and her own leniency, she gave Hunter five years in prison. But before Hunter could be escorted away, Brice burst into court and took Hunter hostage. Major and Leigh were forced to let the serial killer go, not wanting Hunter to be killed. In the trial's aftermath, Jacob met Major and the player, angrily wanting to get back at the serial killer for causing so much bloodshed in the district. Major agreed and then said that they had a killer to catch. Major and the player headed into the war museum lobby where they found Hunter's torn tie stained with blood. According to Janice, the blood sample combined with saliva proved that Hunter was gagged with his tie. They soon found Brice Christmas cornered in the war armory. Brice explained that the war veterans deserved mercy of their pain and suffering from the wars they had endured. Before Brice could shoot anyone, Jacob attacked the killer from behind and handcuffed him, shipping him off to the courts for trial. Judge Brighton gave Brice a moment to explain what had caused his malicious intent. Brice explained that one day, his war veteran father, had begged for his son to kill him so he could stop suffering. Brice's choice of weapon soon became his father's Ivory Johnson revolver as he willingly killed his father in cold blood before he decided to help the others. Disgusted by the motive, Judge Brighton sent him to a mental asylum for the rest of his life. Hunter, after the player and Jacob helped him retrieve his good luck charm, thanked them both and then went on his way to prison, hoping to see them again in the future. With the Guardian Angel behind bars and Darina Lombardi helped out with her resignation papers so she could leave her job as a dancer for the world of supernaturalism, the team finally got to take a short break to breathe when Vanessa Clark ran into the station, informing them of an explosion on the other side of town, as well her husband's escape from prison. Summary Victim *'Erik Shields' (found shot in the heart, draped over an angel statue) Murder Weapon *'Ivory Johnson Revolver' Killer *'Hunter Whitehawk' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect uses a compass Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect uses a compass Appearance *The suspect has a concrete stain Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect uses a compass Profile *The suspect knows anatomy *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect uses a compass Appearance *The suspect has a concrete stain Profile *The suspect eats beef and stout pie *The suspect uses a compass Appearance *The suspect has a concrete stain Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer uses a compass. *The killer has a concrete stain. *The killer is aged under 30 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate War Museum Lobby. (Clues: Victim's Body, Dirty Plaque, Handbag; Victim Identified: Erik Shields) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Woman's Photo; New Suspect: Darina Lombardi) *Talk to Darina Lombardi about the gunshot she heard inside the museum. (New Crime Scene: Memorial Avenue Café) *Investigate Memorial Avenue Café. (Clues: Locked Box, Faded Newspaper) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Medal Found) *Examine Medal's Name. (Result: Vanessa Clark's Name) *Talk to Vanessa Clark about the victim's medal she gifted to him. *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Guardian Angel Article; New Suspect: Kendra Currant) *Talk to Kendra Currant about how she got a hold of information on the killer. *Examine Dirty Plaque. (Result: Unknown Morsels) *Analyze Unknown Morsels. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate War Museum Armory. (Clues: Broken Lock, Wallet, Box of Donations) *Examine Broken Lock. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Hunter Whitehawk's DNA; New Suspect: Hunter Whitehawk) *Ask Hunter Whitehawk why his DNA is on the broken lock. (Attribute: Hunter eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Brice's Museum Ticket; New Suspect: Brice Christmas) *Ask Brice Christmas why he was visiting the museum. *Examine Box of Donations. (Result: Mysterious Pin) *Analyze Mysterious Pin. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a compass; New Crime Scene: Café Tables) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Disabled Camera, Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Cabaret Dress) *Ask Darina Lombardi about her torn dress and why it was torn to pieces. (Attribute: Darina knows anatomy, eats beef and stout pie and uses a compass) *Analyze Disabled Camera. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Vanessa Clark about her argument with the victim. (Attribute: Vanessa knows anatomy and uses a compass) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Kendra Currant about her intentions behind publishing the article. (Attribute: Kendra knows anatomy, eats beef and stout pie and uses a compass; New Crime Scene: Armory Shelves) *Investigate Armory Shelves. (Clues: Torn Document, Briefcase) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Adoption Certificate) *Ask Brice Christmas why he never told us that he was adopted by the victim. (Attribute: Brice eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Written Transcript) *Analyze Written Transcript. (09:00:00) *Ask Hunter Whitehawk about his transcript about the serial killer's victims. (Attribute: Hunter knows anatomy, eats beef and stout pie and uses a compass; New Crime Scene: War Angel Statue) *Investigate War Angel Statue. (Clues: Angel's Stamp, Gun Case) *Examine Angel's Stamp. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a concrete stain) *Examine Gun Case. (Result: Case Unlocked; Murder Weapon Found: Ivory Johnson Revolver) *Analyze Ivory Johnson Revolver. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged under 30 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blood, Thicker Than Water (5/6). (No stars) Blood, Thicker Than Water (5/6) *Investigate War Museum Lobby. (Clue: Torn Tie; Available at start) *Examine Torn Tie. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Confront Brice Christmas about his "career" as the Guardian Angel. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Take the Guardian Angel to trial with Judge Brighton. *Investigate War Museum Armory. (Clue: Broken Glass) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Hunter's Charm) *Return the good luck to Hunter Whitehawk. (Reward: Burger) *See what Darina wants help with. (Available at start) *Investigate Memorial Avenue Café. (Clue: Darina's Purse) *Examine Darina's Purse. (Result: Resignation Papers) *Analyze Resignation Papers. (03:00:00) *Return her resignation papers to Darina Lombardi. (Reward: Singed Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Memorial Avenue